


Ragione & Sentimento

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Dating, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Early Work, F/M, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Bambina mia, lo sappiamo entrambe che tu hai tantissime doti... ma che quanto ad abilità culinarie...” Andromeda cercò un termine adatto, per non offendere la figlia, ma quest’ultima completò la frase al posto suo.“Scarseggiano, vero?”
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	Ragione & Sentimento

** Ragione&Sentimento **

“Mamma, credi che sia un problema se la torta è... molto ben cotta?” chiese Tonks alla madre. Andromeda alzò gli occhi al cielo, preoccupata per quello che poteva intendere la figlia con ‘molto ben cotta’.

“Dora, tesoro, quanto l’hai lasciata in forno?” domandò, temendo la risposta.

“Ehm... diciamo che potrei anche essermene dimenticata... e averla lasciata un’ora in più del necessario” le rispose Tonks, abbassando la voce, affranta, e raggiungendo la madre. Quando quest’ultima la vide, non poté fare a meno di sorridere. La ragazza aveva il viso macchiato di cioccolata in diversi punti, le mani sporche, e i capelli di un grigio spento che denotavano chiaramente la sua demoralizzazione. “Sono un disastro” si lamentò, lasciandosi cadere pesantemente sul divano.

Erano nell’appartamento della ragazza a Londra, e la madre l’aveva raggiunta dopo che quella l’aveva informata di star tentando di cucinare per un pic-nic che lei e Remus avevano in programma.

Andromeda aveva stabilito in quel preciso istante che andare a casa della figlia per darle una mano era stata una mossa più che saggia.

Tirò fuori la torta dal forno, e scoppiò a ridere, dolcemente.

“Suppongo che sia da buttare” mormorò Tonks, un po’ piccata dalla risata della madre.

“Bambina mia, lo sappiamo entrambe che tu hai tantissime doti... ma che quanto ad abilità culinarie...” Andromeda cercò un termine adatto, per non offendere la figlia, ma quest’ultima completò la frase al posto suo.

“Scarseggiano, vero?” disse, scuotendo le spalle. Sapeva perfettamente di essere pessima in cucina. E cominciava a credere che tutto quell’impegno fosse perfettamente inutile, visti i risultati. Eppure voleva riuscire a fare qualcosa di decente, per una volta, qualcosa che colpisse Remus, che abbattesse le ultime barriere che l’uomo aveva imposto.

Sospirò. Qualcosa le diceva che ci sarebbe voluto ben più di una torta, al di là della sua bontà, per distogliere Remus dalla convinzione di essere un mostro.

Erano passati mesi ormai, mesi in cui lei credeva di essere finalmente riuscita a superare tutte le reticenze dell’uomo. Eppure ogni volta che lei gli si avvicinava, vedeva ancora uno sguardo di paura attraversargli il volto, e Tonks sapeva fin troppo bene che nella sua mente si affacciavano le immagini più terribili, degne dei suoi peggiori incubi.

Sospirò, cercando di non pensarci. Voleva sfruttare quel poco tempo che lui le concedeva il più serenamente possibile, e si vietò di far ricadere la sua mente in quel labirinto, almeno per le prossime ore.

Del resto, come gli aveva sarcasticamente fatto notare, finché il sole brillava altro nel cielo lei era al sicuro.

*****

“Oh Ninfadora, non ti sembra di avere un tantino esagerato? Stiamo solo facendo un pic-nic!” le disse Remus, fingendo si essersi esasperato ma continuando a sorridere. La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Non chiamarmi Ninfadora!” protestò “E poi no che non ho esagerato. Volevo solo fare qualcosa di carino, tu ed io non stiamo mai insieme!” gli lanciò una frecciatina, che l’uomo colse alla perfezione. Abbassò lo sguardo ed arrossì.

“Dora, ti prego. Lo sai come la penso, io...” la ragazza non lo lasciò finire. Si sporse verso di lui, zittendolo con un bacio, che Remus non rifiutò. Quando si separarono, era più rosso in viso di prima.

“Sappi che non mi convincerai con questi trucchi meschini” dichiarò, facendola scoppiare a ridere.

“Non puoi negare però che abbiano una loro efficacia” gli disse, dolcemente. Gli versò del succo di zucca e glielo porse “Perdonami, ho lasciato i calici di cristallo a casa. Mi sa che ci dobbiamo accontentare dei bicchieri di plastica” scherzò. L’uomo prese il bicchiere con un mezzo sorriso, per poi accarezzare delicatamente una guancia della metamorfomagus.

“Non mi dire che non ho diritto nemmeno ad una cannuccia” la schernì. Lei, continuando a ridere, gliela porse.

“Tu mi sottovaluti, Remus Lupin!” il licantropo assaggiò un boccone di roast-beef, non riuscendo a trattenersi dal fare una smorfia.

“Mmm... o forse ti sopravvaluto” la prese blandamente in giro. Tonks finse di essersi offesa, e assunse un’espressione contrariata, che l’uomo riuscì a sciogliere immediatamente, ripagandola con la stessa moneta. La baciò, più intensamente di prima, cercando con quel singolo bacio ogni emozione che provava, ogni più piccola sensazione che la ragazza era in grado di trasmettergli. Non era affatto bravo con le parole, e si affidava solo ai gesti quando l’aria fra loro si faceva irrespirabile, quando sentiva il peso della sua natura volare via, cacciato dai sorrisi della donna che amava.

“A cosa devo tutte queste manifestazioni d’affetto?” mormorò lei, felice di ricevere spontaneamente qualcosa da lui, per una volta.

“Al fatto che il tuo sapore è sicuramente migliore di quello del roast-beef” la prese in giro lui, meritandosi uno schiaffo giocoso dalla ragazza.

“Mi dispiace, ma lo sai che sono pessima in cucina. Mi devi prendere così come sono” Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo .

“Come se le tue scarse qualità culinarie fossero il principale ostacolo alla nostra storia” disse, con tono fra il triste e l’esasperato. Tonks annuì vigorosamente.

“Lo sai come la penso. Per me è così” asserì, sperando che Remus non volesse intraprendere l’ennesima discussione in cui le spiegava uno per uno i motivi per cui era a dir poco rischioso stare con un lupo mannaro. Tuttavia, l’unica risposta che ottenne fu un sospiro.

Remus sapeva bene quanto lei odiasse quel genere di discussione. Ma non se la sentiva di lasciar correre ogni volta, di fingere che ignorando un problema quello sarebbe sparito, perché era impossibile che accadesse.

Non finché non fosse sparita anche la luna dal cielo, almeno.

Ma evitò di commentare la sua ultima frase, credendo che lei avesse ragione: non passavano mai parecchio tempo insieme, e sfruttare quegli attimi senza dover pensare a nulla di spiacevole, senza nuvole nere sulla loro storia, non avrebbe potuto che fare bene ad entrambi.

O se non altro, avrebbe rimandato ulteriori discussioni al giorno dopo.

“E va bene _Tonks_ ” concesse “Oggi hai vinto tu. Ma domani...”

“Domani è un altro giorno” rispose lei, infilandogli lesta una patatina fritta in bocca. “Allora, sono riuscita a fallire anche con queste?” l’uomo masticò con cura la patatina, prima di alzare gli occhi e fissarli in quelli della ragazza.

“Dora... ti amo” le disse.

“Oh andiamo, non possono essere così male, non ci vuole poi molto a friggere un po’ di patate!” esclamò, per poi andare a fissare l’uomo, stralunata “Ehi. Hai detto per caso che mi ami?” mormorò. Lui non disse niente, limitandosi ad annuire.

“Ti amo, Ninfadora Tonks. Anche se sei davvero una pessima cuoca” lei gli sorrise, fu il suo turno di arrossire.

“Ti amo Remus Lupin. Anche se sei un lupo mannaro” lo prese dolcemente in giro. L’uomo scosse la testa e l’abbracciò, posandole un delicato bacio sulla fronte.

Avevano tempo. Tempo per capire che cosa era giusto fare, tempo per abbattere qualsiasi barriera. Tempo per imparare a conoscersi, e per scoprire che non potevano più fare a meno l’uno dell’altra.

Remus sorrise. Dora aveva tempo per diventare una cuoca... se non altro passabile.

E lui aveva tempo per capire che l’amava più di quanto temesse la sua stessa natura. E lo sguardo felice della ragazza appoggiata contro il suo petto, era segno che quel tempo stava già arrivando.


End file.
